Beachy
by mamika
Summary: what happens when kai gives a free weekend from training. KaixRay


Beachy

They were on the beach all alone. It was pretty far from any houses or other buildings, so people rarely went there. This was of course the reason why Kai and Ray were there. After listening endless complains from Tyson and Max, Kai finally agreed, mostly so he wouldn´t kill his team members, to give a free weekend from training. And the last thing Kai wanted on this vacation, was to see Tyson. And Ray on the other hand was really tired of trying to calm Tyson down so he couldn't annoy Kai too much, because if Kai got pissed, it meant even more hellish training sessions. So Ray didn't want to see Tyson either. And that's the reason why they were on this remote beach together, since it was the only place where they wouldn't be searched. Ray didn't like water so much, and Kai wasn't one for sand and sunshine.

Currently Kai was dozing under an umbrella, and Ray was sleeping in the sun, enjoying the warmth just like a cat. Once Kai glanced at the sleeping boy, and smirked. Even if the other boy would try, he couldn't look more like a cat, sprawled on the sand fully relaxed.

Hours passed and it was already late afternoon when Max, Tyson and Kenny finally appeared on the beach.

"Finally" Tyson called " we spent the whole day looking for you guys, and then you are just sleeping here. If I didn't know better, I would think you were avoiding us" Kai grunted and covered his eyes with his hand. The day had been too good to be true. Of course Tyson just had to show up and make a noise. Ray, who had also moved beneath the umbrella to avoid burning, sat up and smiled tiredly at the gang, while glancing Kai from the corner of his eye.

"No Tyson, why in the world would we do that. There is absolutely no reason why we wouldn't want you around" Kai muttered sarcastically, when Tyson howled that everybody should come and play water war with him, making it impossible for Kai to continue sleeping. Usually he didn't allow himself the luxury of day off, he truly believed in hard training and enjoyed working hard, but it would have been nice to just be for a whole day, without anything to do. Kai sensed how Ray stretched and got up to join the water play. Kai got up too, but went to the opposite direction. It seemed all were having a blast, so if he went back to the house now, he could have peace and quiet there. Ray looked up just in time to see Kai disappearing from view. With a sigh, he concentrated back to Max, who was trying to drown Tyson by the look of it. Ray couldn't help feeling disappointed. He had hoped that Kai would join them and maybe even smile a little, but that was a bit ridiculous idea. Kai wasn't a party person, and he didn't seem like a person who liked fooling around like little kids without any worries.

Kai got to the house, made himself a lunch and retreated to his room. His room was much cooler than the outside world, so he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Instead, he took out Dranzer and made sure the blade had no damage to it. Then he checked his launcher and after that he put some music on and read a book, taking comfort in the fact that he could be truly alone for at least few hours before the others would get enough of the beach and come back.

Ray was smiling to himself. Maybe it was better that Kai had left. Right now Kenny, Max and Tyson were having a competition about who could make the biggest splash when jumping to the water from a big boulder. So far, Kenny was leading, but Tyson wasn't going to give up. Picturing Kai's expression were he to see this, Ray snickered and then raised his voice

"Hey guys, I'm heading home now and make something to eat, okay?"

"Okay" Max answered before doing a cannonball and making pretty impressive wave

"And make it a lot" Tyson called after him, when Ray started walking away "I'm really starving. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast"

"That's not true" Kenny spoke "You ate three hot dogs in town while we were looking for Kai and Ray"

"That doesn't count. Hot dogs ain't food, they are just a snack" Tyson defended himself. Shaking his head, Ray walked out of the hearing distant, knowing that soon they would all be screaming and splashing water on each others, now that there was no one to keep them under control.

It was already starting to get dark when Tyson, Max and Kenny returned from the beach. To their surprise, the house was basically dark, only some light shone from Kai's room.

"Hello-o, we are ho-ome" Tyson chanted but no reply came. Perplexed, they went to the kitchen, only to find it empty. And to Tyson's disappointment, there weren't any food either. While the two others started looking for Ray, Tyson started to look for something to eat. When the two had searched the whole house, they returned to the kitchen, finding Tyson eating a huge sandwich.

"We didn't find Ray." Kenny said, clearly worried.

"Maybe he went for a walk. He did just sleep most of the day. Maybe he felt over-energetic and wanted to stretch his legs" Tyson stated, mouth full.

"The one who feels over-energetic is you, and unfortunately that's only when you are not training" Kai said coming to the kitchen too. Max turned to face Kai

"Kai, have you seen Ray? He left the beach ages ago, saying he would come here to make something to eat."

"Yeah" Tyson cut in before Kai had time to reply "and there is nothing to eat here. I'm starving already" Kai didn't comment on Tyson's comment, just giving him a sharp glare that silenced the boy completely.

"No, he hasn't come here. Have you tried calling his cell phone?" Kai asked evenly. Max looked stunned and Kenny blushed.

"Oh, right. I had forgotten he had gotten himself one of those..." Kenny muttered and dug out his cell and gave Ray a call. "It´s ringing but he isn't answering." Kenny said and lowered his phone from his ear "What next?" All looked at Kai, waiting for instructions. Kai stood there a while, thinking it through.

"First, you all will eat something, so you won't collapse and then we will go looking for him. And if we don't find him, we have to wait 24 hours before we can call the police and report him as a missing person." Others nodded and went to roam the fridge for food. Kai on the other hand went back to his room and took Dranzer and launcher, putting them in his pockets. He had a bad feeling about this.

When all was ready, they exited the house. First they looked the road and it's near proximity to the beach, not finding Ray. Then they came back to the house, which still had no sign of Ray in it. After quick discussion, Kenny stayed behind in the house in case Ray got back. The rest split. Tyson and Max headed towards the town, while Kai searched any other place Ray might be. Late, already at night, they returned to the house. No one had find Ray, and not even a clue to his whereabouts.

Kai woke up first in the morning, and checked if Ray had gotten back. He was the team captain. If something happened to any of the team members, it was his responsibility. He shouldn't have left them alone in the beach. He had wanted his day off, but didn't Ray deserve one too? So, despite his better knowledge, Kai hoped that Ray had just gone somewhere to relax, and would come back when he felt like it.

Time passed and there were still no sign of Ray. Kai did revisit the beach, looking for any signs in there or in the rote to the house. Still, even in better light, he found no trace whatsoever. Now they were waiting in the living room until enough time had passed and they could call the cops.

"It's not that precise, you can call already", Kai said around two o'clock.

"But, it's still few hours before it's time" Max quietly said, earning a glare from Kai.

"You think they know if we are little early? None of you knew what time it was, other than it was late afternoon and after I left. So, it's close enough." satisfied with Kai's explanation, Max nodded and started calling. While Max was talking with the officers and giving Ray's description, Kai's cell rang. Frowning when seeing it was unknown caller, Kai got up from the armchair and moved further away from the group before answering

"Who is this?" Kai said to the phone. He didn't bother to be polite. If there was someone who really had something to say to him, they would whether or not they were offended, and if they were enough stupid to be bothered by his tone, he didn't care what they had to say.

"My, my, you are as grumpy as always" a familiar voice said in the other end of the line

"Boris?" Kai asked, hardly believing his ears. This shouldn't be possible. He also noticed how the others quieted and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"Come now, Kai, don't be like that. The more important question is what do you want, since I just might be able to help you."

Kai's frown deepened. He definitely didn't like the sound of that. He chose to stay quiet until Boris would tell what was going on. Soon the man huffed to the phone

"You know, normally people would ask ´what do you mean´ or something"

Kai still said nothing. Best way to get Boris to talk was not to react.

"Fine then, if you don't want to hear about your precious team member"

"Tell me, what do you mean by that?" Kai said, gritting his teeth while his other hand went into a tight fist.

"Oh, I got your attention now? Well, so far Ray, I believe that's what you call him, is still doing fine. If you don't count that small bruise on his head. But all of the bladebreakers have such a thick skull, I don't think there is any permanent damage"

"If you dare to hurt him anyway, I swear I'll hunt you down and hurt you ten times more" Kai snarled.

"No worries, he seems rather enjoy being here. And he has such a soft lips..." Boris was cut off by Kai's yell

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM! I'LL TEAR YOUR..." Kai heard a laughter from the phone before the line closed. Hardly reigning his anger, Kai turned to his team "Boris has Ray. Or at least that what he let me understand. Knowing him, he is somewhere in the harbor. Tell that to the cops and tell them to come to any Russian ship, container or warehouse there is, understand?" Max nodded, eyes huge like saucers. Before anyone had time to say anything more, Kai rushed out of the house and started sprinting towards the dock. If something really happened to Ray, Kai couldn't forgive himself. If he hadn't joined the team again, Boris wouldn't be after Ray, and he wouldn't be where he is now, having to go through whatever Boris had in mind. Running faster, Kai hoped he wouldn't be there too late. Taking Dranzer out of his pocket, Kai glanced at it, giving it a squeeze. He would make it in time, and with Dranzer's help, he would save Ray.

Ray woke up with a headache, last thing he remembered was leaving the beach while thinking about Kai. Now he was in some sort of big box with metal walls and ceiling. Ray tried to touch his throbbing head, but found out he couldn't move his hands. Looking down he noticed his hands were tied to his sides, and he was tied to a chair. Then he heard a voice saying Kai, and that got Ray's attention faster than anything else could have. Looking to his side, he saw a man talking to a phone, clearly enjoying himself. When the man turned around and looked at Ray, he recognized it was Boris. Trying to free himself, Ray squirmed, trying to loosen the rope. Boris smiled with malice. Ray shivered when Boris said something about soft lips and looked at him like he was five-star restaurant's best dessert. Then Boris hung up and came to Ray.

"Who knew? I have never heard Kai being so angry in my life, and I have done a lot of horrible things to him." Ray glared at the man, who seemed so satisfied with himself.

"What are you going to do to Kai?" Ray asked, anger seeping through.

"Hmph. You shouldn't be worrying about something like that. You should worry about what's going to happen to you" with that, Boris took a hold of Ray's chin, pressing their lips together. Ray tried to turn his head away, but the grip was too strong. Tears pricked Ray's eyes. He hadn't wanted his first kiss to be something like this. When Boris pulled away, Ray lowered his head, not wanting to look at the disgusting lunatic, and even more, he didn't want to show the tears to the man, who would probably get more excited by the sight.

"Come on, it's okay. With his speed and motivation, Kai'll be here in no time" Ray's head snapped up and he stared Boris.

"Why are you doing this? Couldn't you just leave Kai alone?"

"I could. But I don't want to. Tala and Brian were easier to break down, they cared each others so much, but Kai refused to. No matter what I did to him or anyone around him, he didn't break. He didn't give in. He was always fighting against me. And now, I think I can finally break him."

"No you can't. Kai will never loose to someone like you. He is too strong for that" Ray said, looking sternly into Boris's eyes "He'll kick your as once again"

Boris started laughing "You are wrong. He used to be, but he has spent so much time with wimps like you that he has gone soft too. Really, giving a free weekend? This time he can't win" Ray tried say something back, but Boris closed the distance between their mouths, using the opening to slip his tongue into Ray's mouth. But Ray wasn't one to give in, so he bit the man. Boris yelped and jumped back, clapping a hand over his mouth

"You son of a bitch, you bit me!" then Boris smiled again and Ray felt his blood go cold. The smile looked too happy for comfort and the gleam in his eyes didn't promise good. Ray was just about to call for help, when a door opened and Kai rushed in.

"Boris, step away from him" Kai said voice as cold as ice and eyes as hard as stone, with a stare that promised pain. Boris raised his hands and gave a small laugh.

"Sure, Kai, as you wish. Did you know that he tastes really good?" the smirk on Boris's face was wiped off when Kai dashed forward and hit him square in the jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.

" Don't you dare to ever get close to him again" then Kai turned away from Boris and started opening the ropes around Ray. Ray was nearly free when Boris spoke

"So long I waited for you to break, and here you are, stronger than before. But, I bet if I were to shoot your precious boy, you would crumble" Kai turned around and looked at Boris who stood 12 feet away, pointing a gun at them.

"You can't shoot Ray." Kai said "I won't let you and the police will be here soon. It's game over."

They could hear the sirens in the distant, and Ray already felt relieved and sighed. But Boris just aimed with the gun turning it towards Kai

"I see it now. I can't break you, but I can break him" before Ray had time to grasp what was going on, a loud bang echoed, nearly making him deaf. As in bad movies, Ray could only watch how the bullet hit Kai. Short moment Ray thought it had missed, but then it was like Kai's head had exploded. The back of his skull turned into a bloody mess as Kai fell down. Although his ears ring, he did hear how Dranzer fell out of Kai's now lifeless limb and clinked to the floor, jumping once before settling to the ground. Then the police officers run in and after Boris. Ray slipped off of the chair and knelt next to Kai's body, avoiding the enlarging pool of blood that spread from his head. Wiping a strand of hair away from Kai's face, Ray saw the small whole on his forehead. It was hard to believe something so small could kill someone as mighty as Kai. Tears fell down from Ray's eyes and they landed on Kai's face, but to Ray's disappointment, he didn't flinch and glare. Those beautiful crimson orbs were now dulled in comparison to the liquid that was spread around his head

"No Kai, please don't go, I can't..." Ray choked out before he could no longer speak, only sob and caress the pale skin on Kai's cheek.

When Ray felt someone touching his shoulder, he jumped up, opening his eyes. His cheeks were damp and the light hurt his eyes.

"Ray, what's the matter?" Amazed, Ray could first only an stare at the speaker. What was the matter...? Kai had just...another sobbed escaped before Ray realized who the speaker really was

"Kai? You are..? You're not...? I'm so glad!" with that Ray bounced the speaker and accidentally tackled him, wrapping arms around him and hugging him as hard as he could.

"What the...? Ray, what's gotten into you? I only thought Max would jump on people."

"But" Ray sobbed, trying to stop crying " I had a dream where Boris kidnapped me and then you came to the rescue, and Boris shot you. He killed you right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop him" Ray felt a hand wrapping around him and into his hair, giving him a calming scalp massage.

"It was just a dream. There is no way someone like Boris could shoot me. I doubt if he could even kidnap you. Tyson maybe, but not you. And if he took Tyson...well, we can hope he'll grow so fond of Tyson that he won't return him." this made Ray giggle and lift his head away from Kai's chest, and look into the bright crimson eyes.

"That wasn't nice."

"I know, but you already laughed at it" Kai said with a smirk that made Ray smile.

"I'm just so glad you are alive." Ray sighed.

"Nice to hear, but if you don't soon get up, I won' be." Ray blushed and hurriedly got off of Kai.

"Sorry, I kinda...uh..." Kai shook his head.

"Whatever. No harm done."

Ray looked around. They were still on the beach, and it was getting late.

"We probably should go home already" Ray said with a sight. Kai looked at him and nodded.

"Not the most pleasant idea, but if we stall much longer, we might not have a home to return to. They might go killing spree if we stay away too long."

Ray grinned and took the umbrella, wrapping it up. Then Kai took the folded umbrella and started heading home. Stunned by this chivalry gesture, Ray stared his back until Kai turned around.

"Are you coming? I'm not gonna go back without you and tell them I lost you."

Ray smiled and run to catch Kai. Kai turned and kept a steady pace, when Ray gathered his courage and took Kai's hand into his own, entwining their fingers. He didn't want to loose Kai, and definitely not without telling him how he felt. Ray already opened his mouth to confess, when Kai looked at him, giving a gentle squeeze to his hand and smiled.

"Me too" Kai just said, and gave Ray a soft kiss on the cheek before continuing to walk. Ray couldn't believe his luck and walked home with him, hand in hand and a huge smile on his lips.

Yes, another strange story about these two. not like I could write anything else. I know the waking is so old trick, but I had no choice. my mind just playing this storya nd suddenly I noticed that Kai had been shot. and since I didn't want to make this a crossover with dragonball, this is what I came up with. I wouldn´t mind a review, but i'll live without one.


End file.
